User blog:Bermuda/Top Toon of April 4 - April 17
Feeling left out? Want to get known for doing hard work? No worries! You can be featured on the Main Page as the Top Toon! Rewards Rewards? Yes you get rewarded! Ahem... the rewards are: *Main Page featured *Color of Name changed Not satisfied? Well post some of your ideas! Note: Ideas about promotion (such as adminship) will not be accepted.﻿ Voting (Ended) The nominees are in! Note: Users that were nominated once or more for hard work were nominated again. Plus, there's less competition between users. The voting is in! And the winner is... Man for the job! Congrats! You'll be featured on the Main Page! Now, what will be your prize? What's your favorite color? Which image would you like to go in the front page? Just tell me and voila! Not satisfied? Share me your ideas! Nominees Man for the job Admin... and now Bureaucrat... Excellent!? Man for the job is the "man for the job". Solving issues, fixing pages... no wonder we allowed him to become Bureaucrat! "Cette personne est l'homme pour le travail!", which is French for... Google Translator! No... it means "This person is the man for the job!" Way to go! You've been nominated! KacperTheHorse Welcome New User! And welcome nominee! You've been nominated for: Hard Work and explicit taste of cooking... yes you cook in my world. Now keep in mind, the horse should be kept in the barn, okay? We don't need the horse eating our food everyday. :) Well, congrats! You're the very first new-user-nominee! "Willkommen auf der Wiki!", which is German for "Welcome to the Wiki!" Theevina Theevina was nominated again! Seriously? Wow! He's the very first user to have defeated Man for the job on the leaderboard... until MFTJ caught up... but still! Theevina works hard reducing those spam edits or just weird edits! It's no wonder he's a Rollback! He deserves it! "Felicidades por todo su duro trabajo y dedicación!", which is Spanish for "Congratulations for all your hard work and dedication!" Extra News Been wondering why I was speaking... using Translator... in different languages? Well, I was thinking this Wiki should have Interlanguage Wikis! Well, I don't know yet. We hardly have any users here that can speak in a different language... I think. We can request Interlanguage in here. Though, I'm not an expert on things like this, is this a great opportunity? Well... adios mis amigos! More News Haven't checked out our sister sites? Well you should!! Some of these wikis may suit your fitting or styles! Here are a list of all Toontown Wikis: *Toontown Fanon - A Fanfiction wiki where you can post all your Toontown dreams into an article! **Founder: ToontasticToon212 *Toontasks Wiki - Guides to all Toontasks and Cog Suit Tasks! (in development) **Founder: Bermuda *Test Toontown Wiki - Test all things before making the final product here! **Contact Bermuda or Man for the job for questions or answers or comments! *Toontown Clan Wiki - Post all your clans here! Well enjoy those Wikis! Category:Blog posts